Sakura
by BritanyBreathless
Summary: LaLu Pairing! Lucy was getting accustomed to the empty and lonely feeling that Lisanna's return created but running into a certain lightning slayer may change all that. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura**

 **By: BritanyBreathless**

* * *

 **A/N: My first fanfic after a very, very long Hiatus away from FFnet This will be considered my very first Fairy Tail fanfic and of course I just happen to be riding on the S.S. LaLu ship to Crackville. Hopefully this lives up to expectations and you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Hana Mi was a real sight to behold in Hosenka town it was something definitely on par with the blossom viewing festival held in Magnolia. The sun had nearly set and in the growing darkness and with the last struggles of sunlight the paper lanterns and stars shined to life. Softly the Sakura petals glowed pink creating an almost ethereal atmosphere.

Lucy couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she watched the children of the town run excitedly to the nearest game or food stall. Their laughter contagious and filling the cool night air.

"Lucy you look great!" Levy greeted coming up beside her blonde best friend to watch the festivities. Levy wore a bright orange kimono with a pretty sunflower pattern and a simple gold colored obi. "You look good too Levy! A Kimono really suits you."

Lucy honestly felt a little weird in her kimono since she wasn't very used to wearing them. The pearl white kimono had little pastel pink sakura blossoms patterned on it with a shimmery pink obi. The Geta were especially strange to get used to but Levy seemed at home in the traditional clothing.

" Want to hit up one of the food stalls?"

"Sure, but I'm a little surprised. I figured you would be with Gajeel." Lucy stated slyly glancing at Levy out of the corner of her eye. Levy blushed prettily but dodged the question. "I could say the same for you and Natsu."

"Natsu is with Lisanna and Happy."

"Oh...Lucy...I'm..."

"It's okay Levy. Natsu and Lisanna had something special way before I ever came to fairy tail, it was only a matter of time for them to find each other again once she came back from Edolas."

"Lucy I really admire you. I don't think I would ever be that accepting over losing Gajeel."

"I would have had to have Natsu first to lose him Lev, he was never mine."

Levy grasped Lucy's hand holding back the tears she wanted to shed for her best friend. She knew how much the blonde loved Natsu and to see her so strong about it filled her with both admiration and sadness for the loss of her best friend's first real love. "Let's grab something to eat Lu! There's a Dango stand just over there!"

Making their way into the busy crowd they headed toward the stall Levy had pointed out when the calling of "Hey Shrimp!" stopped them both in their tracks. Looking behind them they found Gajeel walking up from behind standing a good head taller than the rest of the crowd. Lucy had to admit she felt a little envious of Levy right then. Gajeel looked down right delectable in the traditional Hakama and Hoari.

"Gajeel?" Levy questioned, "I thought you didn't want to come to the festival?"

"Oi, Bunny."

Lucy needed no more prompting. Gajeel clearly wanted to talk to Levy alone. "Levy? I think I'm going to try one of the game stalls instead. I'm not feeling very hungry so I'll just meet you guys for the fireworks okay?"

Levy nodded frowning, "If you're sure."

"Yup!" Lucy nodded enthusiastically. Before breaking away from the group. Gajeel nodded to her gratefully and Lucy waved letting the iron dragon slayer know it was no problem. Once she was a fair distance away she sighed. Who knew Hana Mi would end up being so...lonely? It wasn't even the festival really but the guild ever since after the grand magic games and Lisanna finally admitted she still had feelings for Natsu. Her whole position in the team shifted. Sure, she still did big missions with Gray and Erza occasionally but it just wasn't the same without Natsu.

Lucy looked up into the brightened night sky noticing how bright the constellations were that night. _'I know I shouldn't feel this way. I have Cana, Levy, Mira, Gray, Erza, and all the others but for some reason...I just feel...like I don't belong anymore.'_

Lost in thought she didn't even realize she bumped into someone until she hit the ground. "oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She panicked scrambling to her feet and bowing profusely "I'm really, really sorry I should have paid attention to my surroundings!"

"Blondie?"

Lucy blinked up owlishly at the figure finally getting a good look at the person she ran into. A tall imposing figure in light blue traditional clothes towered over her small frame as she lost herself in crystalline blue eyes. A rough and jagged scar running across the mans eye and cheek. "L-Laxus?"

Laxus smirked crossing his large arms across his broad chest. "Yeah, What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Enjoying a festival. What does it look like I'm doing?" Lucy snapped, shaking herself out of her trance.

"Doesn't really look like your enjoying yourself all that much if you're not paying attention."

Lucy glared, "Like you're one to talk. Where's your groupies?"

"Ditched them. They were getting on my nerves."

"Rude."

Laxus grinned, "Feisty. I like it."

Lucy rolled her eyes. While Laxus has changed and was nicer to everyone in the guild ever since the Master let him back but he was still as obnoxious to her as ever. "Ugh. If we're done here I'll be on my way."

"Hold up. It isn't safe for a girl to be on her own. Even at a festival."

"How chauvinistic of you."

It was Laxus's turn to roll his eyes. "What I'm saying is, We should hang out together. Safety in numbers."

"Say's the guy who ditched his team."

"I really only ditched Freed. Ever and Bix ran off to do their own thing awhile ago."

Lucy frowned. "Why would you do that though? He's your friend."

"He is and I love him like a brother but if you haven't noticed he kind of has a thing for me and even though I made it clear I'm not like that. Sometimes it gets a little awkward."

"What? I thought he liked Mira!?"

"He does, but he likes me too, it's called being bisexual."

"I know what it's called. I just never noticed he had a thing for you. Are you sure you're not just being egotistical?"

"Come sit at our table in the guild sometime. You'll see what I mean."

Lucy blinked in surprise. Did he just invite her to sit with him and the Rajinshuu? She doesn't remember a time ANYONE at the guilt ever sat with them. Not even Cana and Elfman and those two were dating Bixlow and Evergreen.

"You mean I get the honor to sit with the mighty Rajinshuu?" The sarcasm and disbelief was so thick it took everything in Laxus's willpower to not roll his eyes into the back of his head.

"We're not THAT anti social."

Lucy snorted, "Yeah. You kinda are. I don't think I have ever seen anyone else hang around you guys."

Without realizing it the two had ended up walking together down the crowded street talking and bantering back and forth and before they knew it they found themselves in a more secluded area on top of a hill over looking the entire festival. Soft pink petals all around them as they chatted.

"You know this is the first time we have ever talked like this." Lucy commented. "It's actually kind of nice. Despite that you're still an asshole I guess you're not that bad."

"Geez thanks blondie."

" It's a compliment."

"A lousy one."

"Ugh. You drive me nuts."

"So you never really answered my question from way before." Laxus said as he sat himself under the tree they were standing by. "Why are you by yourself?"

"Well to be honest." Lucy began sitting herself beside him and hugging her knees to her chest. "Everyone else was busy. Erza is off with Mystogen, Gray is hiding from Juvia, I was with Levy for a little while but then Gajeel wanted some alone time with her, and Natsu is with Lisanna."

"Lisanna? I thought you and the flame brain..."

"Nope." Lucy smiled sadly. "Natsu always loved Lisanna. It just took him awhile to realize that is all."

"Are you upset by that?"

"Not really. While I had feelings for him I also have had plenty of time to come to terms with it and let him go. Natsu is my best friend and I really like Lisanna. If she is what makes him happy than who am I to step in the way of that?"

Laxus was in awe. This blonde woman had her shit more together than anyone in their guild combined. He always had kind of a thing for her since day one because who wouldn't? The girl was smokin' hot but the more he saw her, the more he got to know her the more he realized just how _much_ he liked her and it scared him. _A lot._

Something inside of him had always wanted the her ever since the first day he saw her. Back then he was a brooding asshole. But now...well maybe now he could have a chance? Shaking his head he disregarded the thought quickly. He didn't want to bring her into his fucked up shit. She deserved better.

"You're pretty tough blondie."

Lucy blushed and looked away. "I'm not really. I kind of get in everyone's way. I'm not a strong powerhouse like Natsu, Gray, and Erza."

"Yeah but they're idiots." Laxus sighed, " What you lack in their brawn you more than make up for it with your brains. Trust me I've taken to watching the guild since Gramps said I would be taking over someday. You are like one of the only sane ones in the bunch. You and Wendy."

Lucy leaned to the side and nudged him with her elbow. "Thanks. That actually did make me feel a lot better."

Almost complete darkness settled in as they chatted the only light was from the stars and lit up village below where the sounds of the festival filled the air. Laying back on the cool grass her blonde locks fanning out beneath her Laxus had to admit, if only to himself she was beautiful.

"Wow. You can really see Leo up there tonight." Lucy chuckled

Laxus laying down beside her so he could get a better look frowned. All he saw was just a cluster fuck of stars. " I don't see it."

Surprised Lucy turned her head to stare at the beautiful man beside her, He was a terrifyingly strong man that she really didn't know that much about. Her few interactions with him were not much to go by when most of them that she could remember he acted like a complete asshole. But seeing him now gazing up at the stars with her, in which she considered a truly intimate thing as no one but her own mother had ever shown interest, took her breath away. Was there more to Laxus than she realized?

"You're interested in the constellations?"

Laxus shrugged. "I don't know that much about them but I definitely wouldn't mind learning."

So they laid there looking up at the night sky as Lucy pointed out the constellations they were able to view and described each one in detail. Her heart fluttering as she did so. Never has anyone listened to her about the stars. Not anyone on her team, her guild mates, or even her best friend Levy. For the first time in a long while the loneliness she was starting to become accustomed to began to drift away.

A red streak and a loud boom startled the pair into sitting up straight as an explosion of color decorated the night sky.

"It looks like the fireworks started." Lucy stated in awe not believing they lost track of so much time just hanging out. "I was suppose to meet up with Levy and the others."

"I was suppose to meet up with Freed and Ever too."

"Do you think they'll miss us?" Lucy mused.

"Nah." Replied Laxus " they'll all be to busy wrapped up in their own thing."

"Or in Levy's case Gajeel."

"Blondie. Stop. I don't need that visual."

"You need to stop calling me blondie. You're blonde too ya' know."

"Lulu then." Laxus replied.

Lucy couldn't help the smile that spread wide across her face. Only one person ever called her Lulu and she was the next closest person to her besides her own mother.

"I really like that." Leaning back her hand brushed against the lighting slayer's but instead of moving it quickly like she normally would have done she let it rest there. Pinky touching pinky as they watched the rest of the fire works in silence the only thought running through both their minds...

 _'Maybe...just maybe...this is the beginning to something much more.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Not a bad start right? Hopefully the chapters get longer and you don't find the characters too OOC. Anyway if you guys could be so kind**

 **R+R :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura**

 **By: BritanyBreathless**

* * *

"Where were you yesterday?" Levy asked, coming up from behind and startling Lucy to the point she almost spilled her milkshake.

"Geez Lev, give a girl a little more warning before you sneak up on them." Lucy muttered as she watched her best friend take a seat in the bar stool beside her. The guild hall was as rowdy as ever. A fight broke out just a mere six feet away from the pair. Not even batting an eye Lucy ignored the brawl and gave her best friend her full attention.

"Sorry Lu I didn't mean to startle you. But really, where were you last night? Gajeel and I looked everywhere for you. We were going to meet up for the fireworks remember?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I just ran into someone when I was walking around and we kinda hung out and lost track of time."

"oooooh. Was it a guy?"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she saw Mira perk up in the corner of her eye. She knew that the she demon was eavesdropping now. The last thing she needed was for that schemer to get the idea in her head that her Laxus should be a couple.

Not that that would be a bad thing...he was devastatingly beautiful in his own right...shaking her head Lucy quickly rid that train of thought. It was Laxus of the Rajinshuu after all. She really didn't have a chance with him, the most sought after Bachelor as named the past three years in Sorcerer weekly. Plus until yesterday he was always kind of an asshole to her.

 _'But he called you Lulu...'_ Lucy waved the devilish thought away. _' He was also the one refusing to help with Phantom Lord unless he got a piece of me.'_

"Lu? You okay? You got really quiet there for a minute."

"Sorry Levy! I'm fine! Just lost in thought is all."

Levy quirked an eyebrow. "Does that mean that the person you ran into _was_ a guy?"

Before Lucy could even answer Natsu came over to wrap his arm loosly around the Blonde's shoulder.

"Hey Luigi!"

Levy huffed in irritation as Natsu interrupted. _'Just when I was getting to the good stuff.'_ she thought.

"Hey Natsu, What's up?"

"I've got some pretty exciting news! I wanted to share it with my best friend in the whole wide world first!"

"Oh and what's that?" Lucy asked tilting her head in question.

"Lis and I are moving in together!"

Lucy blinked taking a moment to process the information that was just bestowed upon her. Levy looked ready to murder.

 _'Poor Lu!'_ Her thoughts cried running a mile a minute. While the blonde acted tough and swears up and down she was completely over the Fire dragon slayer she knew full well despite everything news like that can still hurt. _'After all she was crushing on him for a few years._ '

"Wait, like into your house?"

"Yeah!" Natsu exclaimed before noticing the startled look on Lucy's face. "Wait..what's wrong with that?"

"Has she seen your house?"

"Not yet..."

"I wouldn't show her the house yet."

"Why?"

"Natsu. You're house is a health hazard _no one_ should live there until you clean it."

"Aw cmon Luigi it's not that bad."

Lucy snorted, "Natsu, please the last time I went over there I thought you were storing dead bodies in your wall it stunk so bad."

Natsu rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment removing the arm that was wrapped around Lucy in the process. "I guess I should clean it up first."

Lucy nodded sagely. "Yes. Lisanna doesn't deserve the hell hole that you call a house."

Levy watched in awe. She guessed her thoughts about Lucy being at least a little upset were wrong. _'Lucy is so strong.'_

" You wouldn't mind-

"No."

"But Luc-"

"No." Lucy cut the dragon slayer off again. " I am not helping you clean that house. You're on your own."

Natsu grumbled but left Lucy and Levy to go find Happy and attempt to clean their house before Lisanna came over.

"Sorry about the interruption." Lucy apologized turning her attention back to her best friend. Glancing at the clock above the bar Lucy got up "I have to go but I will definitely tell you all about yesterday later."

Levy nodded, "Okay. Also don't forget the girls trip! We're leaving back out for Hosenka in a week."

"I wouldn't dream of missing it."

Leaving her poor unfinished milk shake behind she waved good bye to Levy and left the guild halls taking a deep breath of fresh air as she did so. Natsu really helped her dodge a bullet there. While she didn't mind telling Levy everything she really didn't want Mira to know and start meddling in her business. She loved the takeover mage dearly but her matchmaking schemes were really something else.

Allowing her thoughts to wonder she headed out towards the outskirts of Magnolia where the woods grew dense. It was the perfect place to train with Capricorn and it kept her away from the fairy tail training grounds that Erza and the other power houses so often frequented. Watching them train was something else but it did nothing for her self esteem. She was very much out of their league when it came to brute strength and power.

Not paying attention she ran into something hard that ended up knocking the wind out of her. Glancing up she noticed it wasn't a some _thing_ but a some _one._ The strong jaw was set in a shit eating grin and a blonde eyebrow was raised, "Seriously. Blondie. We need to stop meeting like this."

Groaning, she backed up out of Laxus's personal bubble. "Sorry. I really need to start paying attention."

"Where you headed?"

"Well I was going to go off to train...but you know what? I think I'll skip it and get something to eat instead." Lucy mentally slapped herself. Capricorn was going to be pissed for skipping out but she held on to a thin shred of hope that maybe...just maybe...

"Funny. I was heading back to the guild to get something to eat. Wanna go together?"

Lucy blinked once, twice, what was that he said?

" I actually just came from there. I'll probably head towards home and grab something at a nearby cafe."

"Want company?"

 _'Did he...did he just seriously ask that?'_ Lucy shrugged, "Sure. It's better than being alone."

Turning around she began leading the way to a little cafe she knew and frequented often whenever she didn't feel like cooking. The cat's meow was a cute little place that served specialty tea.

"You always seem to be alone these days." Laxus mused, falling into step beside her as he followed.

"How would you know?"

"Like I said last night. I keep a watch on everyone around the guild I've noticed."

"Everyone's just busy, that's all."

"Doesn't mean you don't get lonely."

"You're awfully interested in my business." Lucy commented as they made a left, getting closer to her favorite cafe.

Laxus grinned, "It's hard not to be interested in such a smokin' hot blonde."

Lucy blushed falling silent as she led the rest of the way there. Her thoughts and feeling swirling around in her head. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to the slayer...hell he IS one good looking guy but she never really thought about him that way...he was always a huge jerk! Well except that time during the grand magic games. He did single handily wipe out raven tail and has really proven himself since Makroav welcomed him back to the guild with open arms.

Maybe she never really paid all that much attention since she was so wrapped up in Natsu those past few years.

When they finally came up to the Cafe Laxus blinked in surprise as he took in the appearance of the small yellow building. It was _cute_ for lack of a better word. The large paw print sign that read The Cat's Meow was all the indication he needed that this was not his kind of place.

"Uh, Blondie?"

Lucy laughed, " I know. The crazy cat lady vibe on this place is strong but I promise it's really good food and they have the largest drink menu you have ever seen."

Skeptical but silent Laxus followed Lucy in as he eyed the out door cafe tables with mild disgust. _'The fuck? They're shaped like cat heads!'_

However the inside was worse. Much, much worse.

"You're fucking kidding me right?"

The walls were a pastel pink and covered in fancy cat artwork.

Lucy ignored him choosing a table by the window. Laxus begrudgingly followed, tentatively opening the menu his eye brows raised, _' The food does look pretty good.'_

"What made you come into a palce like this? Don't tell me you're really into cats." Laxus asked

Lucy snorted. "Don't get me wrong I like cats but I'm more of a dog person."

"Are yo ready to place an order?"

Lucy smiled up at the friendly server "Can I have the garden fresh salad with a strawberry lemonde?"

"Sure!" The perky brunette smiled, "Did you want dressing on the side?"

"Yes please! Ranch."

"And what about you sir?"

"Uh..." Laxus trailed off staring at the menu again "I'll have the salmon."

"And what to drink?"

"Waters fine."

The server wrote the order neatly on her order pad before scurrying off.

"Did our waitress have a tail?"

Lucy giggled as she placed her menu behind the napkin dispenser and out of the way. "Yeah. They take the cat theme pretty far here."

Laxus scratched his head recalling his earlier question before they were interrupted by the server. "How did you find this place?"

Lucy shrugged, " Bored one day and walked around, realized this was pretty close to my apartment, wondered in because I thought it was funny."

"I'm noticing a trend here."

"What trend?"

"Finding you by yourself."

Lucy smiled sadly. "I'm...used to it."

Laxus merely stared crystalline blue locking onto sad chocolate brown. Lucy sighed, "It's something I really don't want to get into at lunch."

Laxus backed down respecting the fact that she didn't feel up to much talking. Silence stretched between them and soon the waitress came back with their drinks and their food.

"How's team Natsu doing?"

Lucy rolled her eyes but was thankful for the break in the awkward silence. "Crazy as ever. Did a huge S class mission came back with Zero reward money."

"You're fucking joking."

"I wish I was. Rent is due and these asshole always seem to make sure I come up short. One of these days the land lady is going to kick me out. I swear."

" You can always come with me and my team. We'll make sure you get an equal cut."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks. I really appreciate that."

"What did they do anyway?"

"Literally decimate a whole town. I mean completely leveled it, the townspeople all homeless now."

"I don't know how you handle it."

"By a very thin thread of patience."

The meal finished and Laxus grudgingly admitting the food was pretty great and that he will most likely come back with the stipulation that no one ever catches him dead in this place. They both left a nice fat tip before making their way out of the cafe. Once outside they stood awkwardly for a moment, neither really wanting or willing to part.

"I guess I better get back to the guild." Laxus finally said, breaking the awkward moment between the two. "Gramps has a ton of paper work I need to finish and from hearing about that mission you guys had I'm pretty sure I have a good idea on what it pertains to."

Lucy chuckled, " Sorry about that."

"Tch. You shouldn't apologize, after all you're not the idiot that leveled a whole fucking town."

"Yeah but it was my team. If I had been strong enough to stop them..."

"Lulu. Stop."

At the sound of the nickname Lucy's heart fluttered.

"You're not weak. You're a pretty strong and stubborn chick. Besides anyone that can stop that train wreck of a team of yours desrves a fucking medal."

Without thought she launched herself at the dragon slayer and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thanks Laxus. I really needed to hear that."

"No problem, after all what are Nakama for?"

 _'Nakama?'_ Pulling away slowly Lucy nodded "Yeah." She plastered a half hearted grin on her face and waved good bye "I gotta be heading home." She turned and started walking away her thoughts a jumbled mess as the word Nakama rang through her mind. _'That's right. I'll never be more than Nakama to him.'_

Her self doubts ate away at her as they parted and all the while she never noticed the light dusting of pink that flushed the dragon slayers face or the awkward way he shoved his hand into his pants pockets in attempt to hide the awkward shyness he had, had since he was a troubled teen. Clearly besotted with a certain blonde girl with brown eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: And chapter two is born! Please don't hesitate to leave feedback and questions! I'm usually pretty good at replying back! ALSO~~~~~**

 **An awesome reviewer XxShyxX messaged me and let me know about LALU Week! Apparently the week is from January 20th -26th and the prompts are**

 **Day 1.) Aquarius**

 **Day 2.) Devilish**

 **Day 3.) Dream**

 **Day 4.) Sparks**

 **Day 5.) Manga**

 **Day 6:) Games**

 **Day 7:) Prey**

 **While I can't promise I'll be able to do the whole week I am definitely going to try and participate as long as work allows :D I also look forward to see everyone's stories and entries for it! And while I am on the subject I also was told there is a Christmas contest for LALU and the deadline for that is January 4th!**

 **Anywhoo enough of my rambling!**

 **R+R Flames are also welcomed! I'll use them to roast my marshmellows! :)**


End file.
